


Their Prerogative

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: A Study in Scarlet, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson Hope was a brave man in his love, thought Lucy Ferrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #19 (Gandhi Quote) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> "A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave." - Mohandas Gandhi

Jefferson Hope was a brave man in his love, thought Lucy Ferrier.

Any other man would find an easier girl to court. A weaker man would want a quiet girl who would meekly yes her man to death instead of one who spoke honestly when he was in the wrong. A lesser man would not dare to risk the wrath of the Latter Day Saints.

Lucy is brave in her love too, to go against the will of the Mormons for her heart's desire.

Their bid for freedom won't begin in earnest until tonight. They both still have the opportunity to change their minds, one last chance to play it safe.

Neither take it. They both decide to remain brave. They only pray that Fortune truly does favor the bold.

 

Decades later, Watson wipes a tear from his eye as he finishes writing what will be called _A Study in Scarlet_. Fortune might not have favored the star-crossed pair, but he hopes his amateur account does sufficient honor to their bravery. It is his prerogative to do so.


End file.
